


Mortal Kombat ficlets

by Dino_goofy_day



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dino_goofy_day/pseuds/Dino_goofy_day
Summary: This is where I post all of my ficlets that are just a little to short to make into a separate work.Most are reader-inserts!
Relationships: Fujin (Mortal Kombat)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Mortal Kombat ficlets

The house was alive with laughter, warm light shone through the windows in the snowy night. The holidays were always Fujins favorite. The lights, trees, and overall cheer of earthrelm being a comfort for the god.

The two of you had finally set some time out of your busy schedules to decorate. Now, if only you could untangle the lights. The dusty strings had been in storage for quite some time now, and somehow they still managed to tangle in their tightly packed storage containers. An hour had passed when the constant untangling started to get to you.

"This is so frustrating!" You threw the string lights down in your lap with a sigh of defeat. Fujin let out a hearty chuckle at your obvious frustration.

"I thought you said you were patient," The couch squished underneath you as you layed back against his shoulders.

"I thought I was patient." Fujin smiled widely, setting his own string down to hook an arm around your waist and pull you into his lap. Laughing at his sudden action, you accept your fate as he wedged you on top of the uncomfortable lights.

"You're going to break the bulbs!"

"I'm not necessarily worried about that right now," Fujin flirts, leaning in to kiss you. Instantly relaxing, you settle down and enjoy the warmth of your husband.

"Fujin, what's going on with you?- not that I don't love it I mean." You brush the stray hairs out of his face, sharing a loving look with him.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Instantly euphoric as his soft voice speaks, gingerly you set your forehead against his.

"Every day honey." You both sit in silence for a moment, enjoying the quiet atmosphere that had been such a contrast from your daily lives. Eventually, you did get uncomfortable, fidgeting in his lap and trying to stand up. 

"Careful!-"

Unfortunately for you, while you were sharing a lovely moment together, Fujin had actually been using the wind to tangle the two of you in the lights. Causing both of you too fall into the floor with a loud thump.

"Rude!" Laughter erupted in the room as Fujin gently cradled you in his arms, pulling you against his chest. With a playful smack against his chest you once again relaxed in his embrace.

"I love you too, Fujin."


End file.
